


You are losing my interest, and that is very dangerous

by conaionaru



Series: Vikings prompts [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Christian Character, Mentions of Death, integoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conaionaru/pseuds/conaionaru
Summary: Reader gets captured by the Vikings and is integorated by Ivar
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Series: Vikings prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You are losing my interest, and that is very dangerous

Danger just had something appealing to it. The rush of possible death or injuries pulled her in like a moth to a flame. But her love for taking risks always left marks behind. 

Unfortunately, this time the mark left behind wasn't a scar or bruise. Instead, (Y/N) sat inside a tent in chains. The heathen before her watched her like a hawk, and every time she shifted, he looked ready to pounce. 

"Now tell me again. Why are you here? " He repeated for the second time, not liking any of the answers she gave him. The axe in his hand was finally sharp enough to cut her head in two. 

"I left the bishop's tent after my prayer. I took a wrong turn and was caught by your men. I mean no harm." He sharpened the blade a bit more before tsking and leaning closer to her from his seat. 

They were in his private tent, only his bodyguards outside. The whole time he questioned her, he sat on his chair with her kneeling before him. 

"And I don't believe you. A proper Christian woman wouldn't run around a heathen camp with daggers strapped to her waist. Or do you worship weapons alongside your God?" 

(Y/N) clenched her teeth in annoyance and glared at the leader of the great heathen army. "I told you that I got lost." 

"With six other armed men?" 

"Maybe they went searching for me! I don't know."

"Did you know that your left nostril flares when you lie?" (Y/N) froze at the simple question. He was looking up at the grinning madman before her. He leaned his head against his axe and trailed a finger down the sharp edge. 

He looked at the drop of blood on his pointer finger and then back at her. "The men were murdered on my orders. But you..."

(Y/N) fought against her chains, afraid of what he had planned for her. "Christian women don't fight. But you came here armed and dressed for battle. So I let you live."

"And is that enough to let me go as well? Or are you just drawing my death out?" 

Ivar chuckled at her naive question and threw his axe at her. (Y/N) didn't close her eyes as the weapon flew at her, finally hitting its target. 

The thud that followed made her flinch, though. It landed right next to her head against the wooden pillar behind her. She felt a sting at her ear, meaning it did skid her ear and drew blood. 

"You are losing my interest, and that is very dangerous. So either you tell me what bought you here. Or you die, which would be a mercy. I could torture you or let my men rape you. Your choice." 

(Y/N) sighed and looked at the handle of the weapon next to her head. Ivar missed on purpose; the next time, she wouldn't get so lucky. 

"My sister was a nun in York. Your men raped her and murdered her. I wanted to avenge her, but the bishop denied my plea. So I wanted to do it myself." 

"Without any training?" 

"I never said I wasn't trained," Ivar smirked and whistled. After a command from Ivar, his guards entered and hauled her from the floor and carried her away. 

Instead of the raping or execution she expected, she got thrown into an empty tent guarded by more men. A prison. She was a prisoner. 

"How cozy." She cursed and tried to pull herself up from the dirty ground. As the night grew colder, she wondered if he caught onto her lie.


End file.
